Heroine Diaries Too
by MissingLadyOfTheLake
Summary: I finally got a new journal! Woohoo! But that's not all, there's some weird junk going on with Flame Prince and Marceline. Plus Marshall is leaving, just when we get our band started and songs recording in a real studio and stuff! Then I have to deal with Finn, my new nemesis. Guess that's being a heroine for ya.
1. Flames of a Vampire

**Journal Entry 2:**

I am seriously panicking out of my mind right now!

Okay, so after school we headed to band practice by flight, or you know...Marshall flew me there.

"Can you guys quit talking for once so we can actually practice for once!?" Marshall Lee yelled at Marceline and Flame Prince. They were sitting by a few tombstones. FP'd said something that made her laugh. They noticed Marsh' s peeved attitude and walked back over.

"They've been getting chummy lately." Ash commented from behind his keyboard.

"Its cool. We've just been friends for so long. They're probably trying to get used to each other." I said.

"Yeah well they can do that later. We've got to practice some new songs anyways." Marshall grunted.

"Sheesh, chill will you? We were just talking." Marceline said as she floated over with FP not far behind.

"Someone needs some soda." FP said going over to his van and pulling out a pack of soda.

"Dude we seriously need to concentrate." Marshall Lee said waving it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Marshall Lee said looking away.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him. "You know something. What is it?"

"Talk it up!" I said shoving him playfully; earning a smirk from him.

"Alright, since everyone's here..." He sighed as the tension rose. "We're getting signed by a real record label."

Everyone exploded then. Ash was all 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!', Marceline and FP were hugging each other as she laughed and FP bawled his eyes out and screamed like a moron. I was just hugging Marshall Lee and screaming 'OH MY GLOB!'

like LSP. When the commotion finally died down, we finally got down to business.

"So what songs are we gonna record?" Ash asked.

"New ones. They said that they need up to two duets, and me, Fionna, and Marceline can sing solos. That'd be enough." Marshall Lee said strumming his axe bass.

"Alright, you said you wanted to try one right?" FP said going over to his drums.

"Yeah, just follow my lead. Pick up when you're ready."

Every one grabbed their instruments, mine was my signature tambourine, as Marshall Lee started his solo up.

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_

_I didn't mean to call you that_

_I can't remember what you said _

_or what you threw at me_

_please tell me_

_please tell me_

_why!_

_my car is in the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on_

_came in through the window_

_last night_

_and you're gone_

_gone_

Marshall Lee looked straight serious about playing this song. I banged my tambourine against my hip as he continued.

_it's no surprise to me_

_I am my own worst enemy_

_cause every now and then_

_I kick the living shit out of me_

_the some alarm is going off and there's a cigarette_

_still burning_

_please tell me why!_

_my car is in the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on_

_came in through the window_

_last night_

_and you're gone_

_gone_

Marceline shredded on her electric guitar for a while as the song came to the middle. Then when she finished, Marshall Lee continued.

_please tell me_

_why!_

_my car is in the front yard_

_and I'm_

_sleeping with my clothes on_

_came in through the window_

_last night_

_it's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_

_cause every now and then _

_I kick the living shit out of me_

_can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk _

_I didn't mean to call you that_

The music died out as Marshall Lee leg the last note play out.

"Nice!" FP said nodding his head.

"I second that." Marceline said.

"Something I've been meaning to play anyways." Marshall replied with a satisfied smirk. "You got one Marceline?"

"Yeah, just play along when you can." She said as she stunned her electric guitar and began to sing.

_Never win first place_

_I don't support the team_

_I can't take direction _

_and my socks are never clean_

_they irritate me_

_My parents hated me_

_I was always in a fight cause I_

_can't do nothing right_

FP picked up on the tune and banged on his drums. Marshall Lee played along with them with his bass.

_everyday I fight a war against the mirror_

_I can't take the person staring back at me_

_I'm a hazard to myself_

_don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_They all told me _

_You could be a rock star_

_all you have to change _

_is everything you are_

_tired of being compared_

_to princesses everywhere_

_they're so pretty _

_that just ain't me_

_So doctor doctor won't you please _

_prescribe me something_

_a day in the life of someone else_

_cause I'm a hazard to myself_

_don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_Yeah_

_don't let me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be someone_

_So doctor doctor won't you please _

_prescribe me something_

_a day in the life of someone else_

_don't let me get me_

_Oh I'm a hazard to myself_

_don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_it's better than you would know yourself_

_So irritating_

_don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

Marceline sighed and smiled at FP, who I think blushed.

I don't think Marshall or Ash noticed. Marshall Lee was fiddling with his phone and Ash was getting his keyboard ready for my song.

"You wanna do the solo now or the duet?" Marshall Lee said putting his phone away.

"Duet." I said. "That should have been obvious."

We all got ready and I smiled as I sang out my heart.

_I walked a hundred miles _

_just to see you smile_

_and as we walked home_

_cause I know I can't complain_

_it's just not same_

_when you are gone _

_So baby please_

_put me at ease_

_for all the riots_

_have taken all_

_So as we fall_

_try to find it_

Ash played a few solo notes and then ignited the song with Marshall Lee and Marceline on electric and bass guitar and FP banging out on the drums.

_keep me _

_next to you _

_for as long as we're alive_

_it'd be _

_nice to know_

_that we have _

_eternity _

_in this life now_

_and don't take _

_my safest haven_

_cause my bridges haven't came crashing down yet_

_this is our best bet_

_just as soon as you love me_

Marshall Lee played out his bass and continued as he sang along to the music.

_I'll take the biggest step_

_with my badass rep_

_and I'll get to you_

_I'll pay my debt_

_dues and bank collect_

_all of my lies _

_But we've got so little time_

_does this song rhyme_

_to you blue_

_but get this_

_I won't diss _

_You again tonight_

_I'll keep you_

_next to me_

_for as long as we're alive_

_I'm glad_

_that I know_

_that we have _

_eternity _

_in this life now_

_I won't take _

_your safest haven_

_cause my bridges haven't came crashing down yet_

_this is our best bet_

_just as soon as you love me_

_Me: Our differences have cornered us in_

_Marshall Lee: but all we had to do is break and bend_

_Me: complete was built only for two_

_Both: So what is there left to do_

_ I'll keep you_

_next to me_

_for as long as we're alive_

_I'm glad_

_that I know_

_that we have _

_eternity _

_in this life now_

_I won't take _

_your safest haven_

_cause my bridges haven't came crashing down yet_

_this is our best bet_

_just as soon as you love me_

I felt butterflies flutter inside me as Marshall Lee kissed me deeply, but the moment was ruined like always.

"Hey um...I'm gonna...I'm gonna look for somethin in the van. Another drumstick." FP said holding up a broken one.

"I'll help you." Marceline said flying behind him. We watched them disappear inside the van.

"Hey have you-" I started, but Marshall Lee cut me off with another kiss. Ash, looking uncomfortable, suddenly became interested in his keyboard. I felt myself melt against his lips. He pulled away and cupped my cheek with his hand.

"When they get back, we can work on your solo." He whispered. Then he went back to his bass with a wink. I blushed profoundly and remembered that I had to call Cake to let her know that Marshall was bringing me home. I ran over to the van to get my phone and guess what I saw!

Sitting in the van making out with each other was Marceline and FP. I stood in shock as they kissed. They didn't notice that I was there until I cleared my throat. Marceline looked horrified and FP just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh...my glob." I said softly. Before they could speak, I grabbed my phone out of my pack and closed the van door. I tried to act casual as I walked back over to Ash and Marshall Lee, but of course my boyfriend would notice.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I...uh..." I stuttered. 'Don't say anything!' the voice screamed in my head.

Then FP and Marceline emerged from the van one behind the other. Acting like things were hunky dory, but if Marshall Lee noticed, he didn't say. Because he just shrugged and we continued on with practice.

I have no idea what to do.

Help me!

S.O.S.!


	2. AN

**_Hello kitties!_**

**_Oh my gosh it's been awhile. I bet you guys thought I was dead! Well I'm alive and well. I'm back with more romantic adventure stuff and a more advanced writer since I took this short class called science and-_**

**_Oh wait, I'm getting a head of myself. So I will be continuing my stories. Sorry for the long wait. But since I was writing on my school laptop, it's on a flash drive (one of the latest Forever Mine chapters that is) so I will post that story on the latest being Wednesday._**

**_Sky flower is coming very soon. Like the latest being Monday. Adventures in Aaa and Heroine Diaries will be probably posted on Thursday. Again, flash drive..._**

**_So while I'm here, I'll just you know, clear some things up. _**

**_One of the reviews asked for fluff for the next chapter of Forever Mine. Let me just say, you were reading my mind that day. Yeah, I'll have fluff. A lot of fluff heh heh heh..._**

**_Sky flower involves some ideas from the Escape from the Citadel episode of Adventure time. I'll be adding some stuff there now that Finn/Fionna has lost their arm. Same for Adventures in Aaa._**

**_All stories are about to hit their peak with action, romance, adventure, drama, or all four. Thank you for being so patient. I read every review because each one is a boost to my ego, even if it may be judgy, cause they help a lot._**

**_Oh, and I'm in a new band called Flame Retardant. Pray that we win the talent show. That's taken up half of my time. Plus school work, tv, and crushing on this one guy I call Mr. D. Because his name shall not be announced even in the reviews or author notes._**

**_Peace out!_**

**_~Nevermore543_**


	3. 4 months later:

Journal Entry 3:

Woo! Sorry for being M.I.A. for a while, but with all the shows and recordings, I barely have time to eat or breath, let alone write in my journal. So since I've managed to get our manager (Gumball agreed to be our manager. Can you believe it!?) to hug me ten minutes each to write in my journal, I'll summarize these past couple of months.

February: First professional show(s)

March: recording CD mostly

April: More shows

Too much?

Anyways, I eventually realized how have it is to do all this. We barely get to have our band practices in the graveyard anymore. And I can't even remember when I actually had a true conversation with Cake.

But Marsh wants to meet us at the Candy Cavern tomorrow when we head back home. I was all "we haven't been there in ages!" So excited to meet up with him!

Oh, and we have a tour coming up. Yep, that's right. Gumball got us the slip. We're gonna get to Olay all over Aaa and Ooo. Luckily it's this Sumner. Otherwise I might have had to get held back for missing too many days in school. Thank glob for that.

But about the whole FP and Marceline thing, they told me to keep the whole thing a secret, which I can do. It's just that wouldn't it seem awkward lying to my bf?But Marceline explained that I wouldn't be lying since Marshall Lee won't ask "Are Marceline and FP going out?" Because duh, he's Marshall Lee. And Ash doesn't even want to even talk about the two of them, so I'm in the clear. As long as Gumball doesn't catch on. Which does scare me, since Gumball isn't the dullest lightbulb in the batch. He can put two and two together and see things that mist peeps wouldn't. That's why I told them to ease up on the romance around everyone if I'm gonna keep the secret.

* * *

_**Sorry for the very short update, but I'm in the middle of something and I had to post. It was haunting me just waiting. Anyways, more soon.**_

_**Review it up in the mean time!**_


	4. Tier 15

**Journal Entry 4:**

When I finally made it home yesterday, Cake was sitting on the couch talking to Mochro, but they stopped the second I entered the room.  
"Uh hey Cake." I said. "I know I'm early and all but-"  
"Mochro I'll see you later." Cake said to her boyfriend. He said something in Morse code and she nodded. Then he waved at me as he left. Cake walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "How was the show?"  
"Good?" I said with suspicion in my voice. She was being nice and all, but way too nice than she normally was. "Sit down baby. We need to talk about some things." Cake said leading me to the couch. I sat down and looked at her as she hesitated. A few times she opened her mouth to speak, but immediately close it afterward. Then she finally spoke up.  
"Fionna, you know about, the tiers, right?" She asked. And there it was. She was giving me the talk again. She did once just before she caught me and Marshall in the storage house tickling each other to death, but it was pretty vague. I wasn't a tier expert. I hadn't said anything for awhile. She was expecting an answer, so I spoke.  
"Uh...only what you told me." I said. She looked at me with concern and spoke.  
"Fionna, it's time I give you "the talk." About the tiers."  
The next couple of hours where the most embarrassing and mind blowing moments of my life. I mean, did guys really want girls for their...their special flower? I mean I was blushing all the way through the talk and I didn't need to say a thing. My mind was spinning in all directions.  
"So now do you have a pretty good idea about tier 15 and what to do when you do it?"  
"I uh...sure I know now..." I said trailing off.  
"Good, so remember what I just said about what happens when you do tier 15 without protection?"  
"Yeah." She looked down at the couch. I looked at her I. confusion and wondered immediately where this was going. Ah crap! She probably thought I did that with Marsh! "Cake?"  
She paused after I said that and then finally looked up at me.  
"Fionna I'm pregnant."  
I don't know what she was expecting. Disappointment, anger, sadness.  
But to her surprise, I was thrilled.  
"OH MY GLOB, CAKE!" I pulled her in for a bear hug and grinned from ear to ear. "THAT'S SO MATH! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!"  
"Wait, you ain't mad or upset or-"  
"I bet they'll be adorable! Pony cat babies are just...wow." I said with awe hinting my tone. "This is great. I should get them something."  
"Fi!" I looked at her and let her go. "I don't think you fully understand. I'll barely have time to be here. We won't see each other."  
"Oh..." I felt crestfallen.  
"But you can visit whenever you want baby."  
"Alright." I said with a smile. I still can't believe it! Cake and Mochro have been busy. I just never would have...wow. Things are looking up.

* * *

**_Enjoy this crappy update because I'm about to post the next one._**

**_Just give me five minutes!_**


	5. Disappointment

Journal Entry 5:

Oh...My...GLOB!  
Okay before I get to the news, let me tell you what happened.

Two hours earlier:

Flame Prince and Maceline sat across from Marshall and I at the Candy Karaoke Cavern after school with surprised expressions on their faces. I know they're just as surprised about Marshall' s news as I am. Because I am well...  
Heartbroken.  
"Y-you can't leave. We just started officially dating. We're supposed to go to prom and strangle pixies and be their for each other." I managed to croak. I was on the verge of tears. Marshall. My Marshall Lee. My first boyfriend...is...moving?  
"I can't get out of this one Fi. My mom says that in two weeks, I have to be in the Nightosphere or else I have to give up my throne." Marshall said.  
"Then give it up!" FP yelled angrily.  
"He can't moron. Then he won't get to go to Aaa High School. It's bad enough that the teachers hate him." Marceline said shoving Flame Prince.  
"But the band." FP said looking down. "We're supposed to go on the road. How are we supposed to do that without our male singer?"  
"I'm sorry man. You'll have to go on tour without me." Marshall said trying to calm down FP.  
"How long will you be gone?" I asked.  
"A year." He said. " But don't worry Fi, I won't date anyone else. I love you too much. I'll call you guys everyday." He said trying to cheer me up, but that didn't stop the tears from trailing down my face.  
Marshall Lee looked down at me and caressed my face. He turned my head so that our eyes met. "Hey bunny, don't cry. I won't be gone forever. And when I get back, you'll be a senior."  
"So we won't be going to school together." I said chuckling but still crying.  
"Yeah but we still get to hang out after you get out of school. That also means that once you graduate, you'll be a full blown rock star and on tour." His words didn't change the fact that I wouldn't see my boyfriend for 12 months.  
And that meant that I wouldn't get to spend summer vacation with him. Then yesterday's news hit me.  
"Um guys I have something to tell you too." I said with a smile creeping up on my face. "Cake is pregnant."  
That changed the mood quickly, cause then every one smiled while they tried really hard not to think about Marshall Lee moving.  
"So she's gonna move in with Mochro?" Marceline asked.  
"Yeah, but she can't unless I have a roommate to stay at home with me. Something about Beemo not being enough."  
"Well until Marshall Lee moves back from Aaa' s hellhole, I'll be your roommate. You need a cut loose badass role model around." Marceline said.  
"Sweet." I said. Then I turned around to look at Marshall. "I'm gonna miss having you around."  
"Bunny no worries. You have two weeks to memorize my awesomeness so pace yourself." He said.  
I really want to believe those words, but I can't.  
Not until a year passes. 


	6. Chapter 7

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-af0e-3961-1ecb-77bad1566438" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Journal Entry 1:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Tonight was the Aaa and Ooo banquet. You had to have a date and you had to dress formally. They should have just put up a sign saying "No Scream Kings allowed!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Me and Marshall Lee showed up at around seven being what he called "fashionably late." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"One of the reasons I like him. He's so rebellious. I mean I can be that way to. Like two days ago Cake told me to make her some coffee and I made decaf. I know she doesn't like it but I was way to lazy to make the creamy kind. I mean she didn't notice because she was so engrossed in her book but that was what a bad girl would do right?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Anyways I wore a bright white strapless dress that stopped at my knees. It had golden trims at the top and bottom with a matching golden ribbon around the waist. But as much as Cake pushed me not to, I still wore my hat. Marshall Lee just wore a white dress shirt he pushed up to his elbows with a black tie. His jeans and shoes remained the same 'cept he wore black converse. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"We walked in and sat at the table with the rest of the band. Flame Prince sat with a girl I recognized as Rosalind from the Pillow Kingdom. Ash came with Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline sat with a kid with a white polar bear hat, a baby blue tux, and a green pack on his back. He looked familiar as we sat down next to them. Then realization hit me and it looked like it hit him too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "Hey you're copying me!" we both said at the same time. Everyone at the table looked at us like we were crazy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm copying you!? Yeah right! Get with the program pretty boy I'm a heroine!" I shouted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What the zip! I'M a hero! YOU get with the flippin program girlie!" the boy said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh fluff no he did not just call me girlie! I hate that crap!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I can't help it if you were born a girlie girl chubby bunny!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Why I oughtta-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You guys chill!" Marceline said grabbing the dude while Marshall Lee was trying to hold me back. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Fionna this is my date Finn the Human. Finn, this is my best friend Fionna the Human."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" If looks could kill me and Finn would both be dead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Everyone else sensed the awkwardness and tried to make conversation. Then Gumball (my old crush) walked onstage. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hello everyone. Students of Aaa High, Students of Ooo High, welcome to the New Year banquet. I'm glad to announce wonderful news and to welcome you to a brand new wonderful year full of opportunities and excitement. But first, the winner of our special prize drawing. And the winner is...Flame Prince." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Whoa. Cool." FP said standing up and walking onstage. Everyone clapped as he received the box from Gumball. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What's in it?" Marshall Lee asked when Flame Prince sat back down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Um...Whoa." Flame Prince opened the box to reveal a free wish. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""That's so math!" I said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Whatcha gonna wish for man?" Finn asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm gonna wish for something that will benefit everyone at the table." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""A strawberry soda fountain." Marshall Lee said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""No." FP said punching Marsh on his shoulder. "I wish that we all have an awesome year. That everyone here will have good luck." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Lame." Finn said. Marceline punched him making him jump and correct himself. "I mean uh...cool wish man." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Thanks. Just that last year was kind of bumpy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "I hear yah man." Ash said. "That was really sweet of you Ignatius." Princess Bubblegum said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Finn dropped something on the floor and looked up at Rosalind "Rosalind can you hand me my phone. I dropped it on the floor." Finn said blushing. I sensed the awkwardness between the two and decided to ask Marceline. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Marcy why are they acting so weird around each other?" I asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""They used to go out." Marceline asked loudly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah. I only decided to go to this frill show with him because he'd kissed Bonnie and it was awkward between them when they hung out." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You've kissed every girl at the table?" I asked Finn. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah...I'm not proud of it." He said sheepishly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I would." FP said. Marceline glared at him and he quickly shut up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Being a hero to all princesses isn't easy." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Boy I hear ya." I said. "Oh Marceline, I'm free tomorrow, I finished my essay already. Cake helped me." I said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Sweet. I'll you know when we'll meet up." Marceline said grinning. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""WHAT THE BALL MAN!" Finn said banging his fist on the table. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What?" I said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""FIRST YOU STEAL MY STYLE AND NOW YOU'RE STEALING MY BEST BRO' S NAME!?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I can't help it if my parents named Cake! What boy's named Cake anyways?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""His name is Jake!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""I don't give a flip man I know who I am. So you can suck it." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You know what, I don't care anymore dude. You can-" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hold up." I said scooting my chair back and standing up. People from other tables looked at us. Marshall Lee, Ash, Flame Prince, and Marceline all shook their heads because they all knew where I was getting at. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Did you just call me dude?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah. Is there a problem?" Finn asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Don't call me that man." I said slowly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"After I fought a skeleton monster in a dungeon to get this diary, hate it when peeps call me dude. It's another story for another entry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""What? You mean dude?" Finn teased. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""That's it! I'm gonna kick your tush!" I said pulling out my retractable sword. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Bring it on dude!" Finn said pulling out a golden sword. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"He was going down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" I let out a battle cry and hopped across the table before Marshall Lee or anyone could pull me away. I aimed my foot at his face but he moved swiftly out of the way. Our swords clashed together with a loud clink. I flipped out of his reach and kicked a moving table toward him, but he only jumped out of the way. He landed on top of me and held me by my wrists. I turned over and ended up on top of him. He kicked me off and ran at me ready to kick me again. I dodged his kick and grabbed his leg. I flipped him over and he leaned on top of a table with a huge cake on it. I grabbed a chunk and squished it onto his face. He spat out what got in his mouth onto my face. Then he threw the punch from the punch bowl at me. I threw more and more stuff at him every time he did the same and eventually the whole room of peeps started to through food too. A hand grabbed my shoulder and flew out of the ballroom. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"When I was safely outside it turned out of be Marshall Lee./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Suddenly I felt a pang of remorse and thought he was gonna chew me out like Cake does about being a lady, but he was smiling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" Yep. My boyfriend just saw me get into a stalemate battle with a dude and start a food fight at the biggest party of the year. After all of that, he was smiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Then he started laughing. Obviously at the surprised look on my face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You aren't mad?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Why the flip would I be mad Fi? That was the best party I've ever been to!" Marshall Lee said wiping cream off of his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Really?" I asked surprised. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Wow. I'm so used to "Act like a lady Fionna!" from Cake."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "Well I'm not kit kat."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "And that's one of the reasons I like you." I said wiping something green and sticky off of my arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""That and I'm so flawless." Marshall Lee said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Marshall you're head is swelling." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""Hey, I don't see you denying it." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""You have your flaws." I said as we walked home. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"In one night I've had fun, yet I've made an enemy. Hmmmm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"Math./span/p 


End file.
